Love has no bounderies
by Random Renesmee
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee are in love and Edward is not happy about it. But Renesmee is determined to be with Jacob. Bad summary I know but be nice, this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Love has no boundaries **

I sighed as the light of a new day streamed into my room through a little window. I looked down and sure enough I was sparkling like a thousand diamonds I shivered even though I wasn't cold, because all these vampire traits were only new to me. Actually to be precise they were only 1 month new to me. I suddenly had a flashback; it was on my sixteenth birthday that I began to hear Alice criticizing my mother Bella's poor fashion sense from the big house we partially lived in at the front of the winding forest road. It freaked me out because although mom and dad had told me what to expect I never thought I could hear all the way from a tiny room in a cottage straight into another room from another house. That day my birthday party was called off because I had tried to attack one of my friend's parents. I couldn't take so much human blood in that confined space. My friends and shocked parents were told that I had a strange disease that made me blindly attack people and shout war cries. Luckily they believed it, I got a lecture from dad that I should have told someone the minute I found out that I had become a vampire but I stuck my tongue out at him and stalked off without another word. I was doing this because they hadn't invited my boyfriend Jacob Black, not so much "they" but my dad hadn't invited him. With my new vampire ears I had heard that morning while I was getting dressed my dad telling Jacob that I wasn't here and not to bother coming back because I had supposedly told my dad that I sick of that flea bag. When the coast was clear I had snuck outside to see some squished flowers on the porch. I'll never forgive dad for what he had done to poor Jacob. But I chased after Jacob and told him the complete truth and we spent the entire morning together, I restrained breathing in his scent in case it drove me bonkers and made me rip him to pieces, he respected that. He said that he couldn't smell my scent even though I think I saw him trying to breath in fresh air while he thought I wasn't looking.

But back to reality, that was a month ago and I still secretly see Jacob every night when my parents are in their bedroom. When I got dressed I started running to the big house a couple of miles up the road, it wouldn't take me long but I slowed down when I saw a russet brown flash in the trees next to me.

"Jacob!" I called

Suddenly a huge wolf emerged from the trees, it flashed me a cheeky grin and that's how I knew it was my wolf. I rushed over while Jacob changed back and put on his shorts. We embraced for a few moments before I knew I had to go. If we were ever caught……………………..

I said goodbye but as I walked I could see the wolf in the trees following my every step until I reached the house. That's one of the many things I love about Jacob, he's not afraid to break the rules by crossing over the treaty line every night and some days. But my dad forbids me to go to his house; they say I'll get eaten alive. But I've been there plenty of times, besides-

"Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" I muttered.

Suddenly Alice appeared in the doorway and she looked angry but amused.

"What," Alice asked "was that?" She pointed in the direction of where Jacob and I had just spent the last 15 minutes.

"I……I….can explain" I stuttered

I heard deep thunderous growls from the woods and a little angry bark that was blown towards Alice. Both our heads shot up and then Alice turned to me and her face was thoughtful.

"Ness, why? . Why does it have to be our mortal enemy that you choose to fall in love with?, why cant it be Kyle from down the street or Josh from school, why did you choose him?."

The growls from the forest became louder and louder until I turned to the forest so Jacob could see my pleading face, he saw the desperation and stopped. But he had a hurt look on his wolfy face, as if every time I felt pain, he did to.

"Alice please" I pleaded "Please understand, I need Jake, he needs me, we can't live without each other."

Alice's brow creased as she thought and deciphered what my fate would be, finally she sighed.

"You and Jacob will have a happy life and if you don't do any thing to get yourself killed you will live together for all eternity."

"Really!" I asked surprised at how much she knew.

I heard an excited yelp in the forest and then the scamper of wolf paws padding away. He was obviously very happy; he had a certain skip in his step.

"Keep seeing him at your own risk Ness" Alice warned

"What are you doing out here?" A familiar voice asked

Immediately I changed my thoughts to something else so dad wouldn't find out.

"Why are you girls both thinking about the grass?" Edward asked looking at the patchy green grass below him.

"Ummmmmmmm we…we…were just um admiring what a beautiful job um grandpa did at um stepping on the lawn to um make it umm…. Nice and even!" I thought quickly

Dad eyed us down but then gave up and waved us inside.

When Alice and I got inside everyone was sitting around talking about nonsense, so I gave up trying to look interested and focused on a quiet convo mom and dad were talking about. So I listened in and I started turning red with anger.

"Bella, honey I saw him with Nessie this morning" Dad whispered

"Edward, please, she's in love! Remember when you used to sneak in my window every night, that's just as bad. Please let her live her own life. Jacob and Nessie need each other, just like we need each other. Why can't you understand that? Please leave them alone." Mom pleaded

"No!" Dad suddenly yelled at the top of his voice

Everyone stopped talking and stared. Except for me, because I had stood up from my chair and was absolutely fuming at dad.

"You only hate him cause' you don't like dogs don't you, you won't even let me have a real puppy!" I screeched

"Renesmee Cullen! You are way out of line! "He screamed back

"Oh yeah!"I broke a bit of the wooden table off and threw it at lightning speed. It smashed in to a million pieces the moment it touched his head. It didn't even leave a mark.

He tried to leap at me and hold my arms down but I was too quick. I flashed out the door and in a few minutes I was at the small cottage we called a home and was madly packing things in to a travel size bag. When I got outside Dad was there along with everyone else in my vampire side of the family. Dad held me down while mom was crying and everyone else was trying to talk sense into me. Then from out of the woods once again came my wolf, except he was in human form. He threw dad away from me and then changed into a wolf and started carrying me away.

As I was being carried away I took one last glance at my old home and as I did I saw everyone but mom and dad trying to run after me and that's when I knew I could never go back.

**Chapter 2**

Jacob outran my pursuers and so enough we were over the treaty line. Most of line the invisible treaty line while grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme talked and squabbled over how to get me back.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way" I mumbled

"No!"Alice cried, "It doesn't have to be this way, can't we talk about this? Edward and Bella will be ripped to pieces over this!"

"_I can arrange that!_ "said Jacob,"Bella will be spared but Edward is goin' down." Jacob thought

"Jacob, why can I hear your thoughts?" I asked him

"_What, you can hear my thoughts"_

"_Yes, that's what I just said out loud" I thought back_

"_Oh my god we can hear each others thoughts!"_

"_Cool, it must be because we are connected through the imprint."_

"_Yeah, I guess it must be!"_

"Why are they just…………………………… staring?" Rosalie asked

"Carlisle, you're the doctor, what the hell is wrong with them?" Jasper said

"Hhmm……. nothing, there is no sickness that causes those symptoms around here." Carlisle replied

"Guess what Alice!" I suddenly yelled to her, "I can read Jacobs mind and he can read mine!"

Alice jumped at the sound of my voice and then acted her cool but bubbly self again.

"Wow that's great! Now come home."

"No, I don't want to if I can't be with the man I love!"I shouted over my shoulder as Jacob started trotting away

"Wait" called Emmett 

Emmett carefully crossed the treaty line; I bent down from the huge wolf to listen. Emmett reached up and slapped me right across the face!

"What the Hell!" I yelled in his face

Jacob growled and reached out to claw at Emmett but I stopped him.

"Just a little something to remember me by." Emmett smiled cheekily

I scowled as he ran back to the rest of my family but then smiled when Alice whacked him in the back of his head and called him a stupid idiot. I waved goodbye as Jacob ran into the moonlit covered trees and my sad family vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2****- This is the real chapter 2. Sorry about accidentally typing the words "Chapter 2" in the first chapter.**

"Jacob, were are we going? This isn't the way to your house." I whispered in his big fury ear.

"_I know, but if my brothers and sister see you, then were dead, so we are going to sleep under the stars tonight." Jacob thought_

"_Little problem with that theory". _I thought_," I CANT SLEEP ANYMORE!! " _

"_I meant me, but we can do other stuff as well"_

Just then all of Jacobs "brothers and sister" came rushing out as Jacob phased back to human form with me sitting on his shoulders.

They all jumped back in surprise and anger as Jacob lowered me to the ground and put on his shorts that had been tied to his leg. I stared at their angry faces and whimpered when I saw Embry start to shake and quiver. I ripple went through his body and suddenly I was on the ground screaming for help. But I realised that it was Jacob who was holding me down and not Embry. I looked around Jacob's body and saw Embry being pulled away by two other werewolves.

"Jacob! What just happened?" I asked, trying to breathe in and out slowly.

"Embry was way out of line." He replied as we stood up. "Come on, I'm taking you to our hideout. The rest of the pack will look after you while I go looking for Embry."

We ran at the speed of light to a little log-cabin in the middle of the forest and when I was settled in to a corner Jacob ran back out side and all I could hear were snarls and howling. When I actually got a good look at the place, it was kind of cosy. A little fire in the corner of a living room with three big, soft couches surrounding it, a tiny kitchen in the back with an oven and other utensils used for cooking, a little table in the middle of the kitchen and living room, the table had five chairs surrounding it and a beautiful cotton rug underneath.

I was still admiring the cosy feel of the cabin when I noticed Leah, Sam, Paul, Seth, Quil and Jared all staring at me with curiosity and fear.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just, every leech that we've come across has always been wild and dangerous, but looking at you, you look so frail and harmless." Leah said

"Well that's good to know, I'm a frail and harmless leech." I retorted

"That's not what Leah meant," Sam chuckled," You're much nicer than any other vampire that we've come across."

"Oh, thanks, and I'm really sorry about coming over and intruding on whatever you were doing before I came, and thanks for letting me stay with you." I replied with a sheepish look on my face.

"No, you don't have to apologize about intruding," Jared piped up, "We were just playing cards and Sam and Leah were pashing." Jared made a disgusted look.

Sam and Leah looked at each other and then at Jared, the look on their faces was one of pure anger and hatred, but they gave up being angry and went to sit by the fire. The other members of the pack did the same. After what seemed like an hour, Jacob came staggering in with cuts all over him. My stomach twisted and I rushed to his side kissing him passionately. I stopped and helped him sit down. He healed up much quicker than I thought.

"What happened?" I pleaded

"Embry was wild with rage saying that you have no right being here and that it was bad enough you sneaking over all the time."Jacob replied," He's of in the forest now, I couldn't stop him, he said that this will create a war against the Cullen's and us.

"No" I said with a reassuring voice, "I won't let that happen"

We stayed up all night trying to think of what to do if there really was a war, we decided that I would stay and talk to my family so they would know that I was safe and protected, then if my family wouldn't believe that, then we would run, just me and Jacob, the rest of his pack could catch up. We would run far away from this place were my family wouldn't try and hurt us. In the middle of our intense meeting there was a little tap at the door.

"I'll get it." Said Jacob, and he got up to open the door.

But there was something about that tap that reminded me of ……

"Alice!" I cried as Aunt Alice burst through the door.

Jacob backed up and pushed me behind him, ready to protect me at any moment. But Alice just put up her hands and silently walked over to us.

"I need to talk to Nessie" She said

"No, what you meant to say was that you need to talk to **us**" Jacob growled

"Don't worry", I told Jacob as I walked towards Alice," I'm with Alice, I'll be fine."

Alice walked me outside and we both shone bright in the moonlight.

"It's Edward, he's in pieces Ness," Alice said with a worried voice , " He wont talk or hunt and the only thing he does is plot on how to kill Jacob, he thinks that by eliminating Jacob, he wont have to think about your love for a werewolf ever again."

"I'd come back to him to kill dad if ever did that." I replied with a harsh tone, but then softened a little, " I miss dad though"

Alice placed her slim hand on my shoulder and stared into my wide eyes

"Renesmee," You could tell that whatever this was it was hard for her to say. " Edward told me to tell you not to come back until you stop loving Jacob"

Suddenly the whole world was still, I could hear the soft thrum of Jacobs beating heart just 15 metres away from me.

"But Alice, you of all people know that is out of the question" I answered, "I will never stop loving Jacob."

"Then I guess you're staying here." Alice sighed

She gave me a little peck on the check and hugged me tight while I cried and cried. I could never go back, torn between the love I have with Jake and the longing I had for home. I would always choose Jake, my heart and head knew that very well but I was going to miss the houses and family I had grown up with.

"Don't worry", Alice cooed, "We'll all visit you, all the time, everything's going to be okay."

"I'll miss you anyway Alice, you're my best friend, and tell everyone that I'll miss them to will you."

"Of course I will honey, good-bye" Alice said as she spirited away in the night.

I walked back in side and snuggled up in to Jacobs warm arms and watched the flames of the fire dance and flicker.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was still staring at the charred wood from the fire when the sun arose from it's hideaway behind the trees and my annoying sparkling skin woke everyone up. I prodded at Jacobs's chest with my fingers because he was used to my sparkling skin and hadn't even flinched, he was fast asleep and his face was so peaceful. I stopped my prodding and hopped up from the couch to go get some fresh air.

"Good-morning" I said to the rest of Jacobs pack as they all got up to go about their morning.

"How did you slee……" Leah cut off from her sentence and looked at me with an apologetic look.

I sighed and put on a smile," It was great!" I mused and we both started laughing.

I walked out-side and decided that I would go hunting because the werewolves were starting to smell pretty good. I had just finished off a mountain lion and was feeling quite full when I was suddenly dragged up into a huge bear hug. I could only think of Uncle Emmett and sure enough when I was dropped back to the ground Uncle Emmett stood with Aunt Rosalie, Uncle Jasper, a very scary looking Aunt Alice, grandpa Carlisle and grandma Esme. The reason Alice was looking quite horrifying was because when I looked down I noticed that I had been wearing the same thing for almost two days now and I have to admit, it looked terrible.

"Nessie!" Esme cried as she pulled me in to a bear hug almost as hard as Emmett's," Oh I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too" I gasped as she let me go.

"Renesmee!" Alice stormed up to me and tugged at my tatty clothes." This will never do!"

And she zoomed off only to come back with an extremely beautiful summer dress. She shoved it at me and pointed to a thick group of shrubs for me to change near. Once I got changed I felt fresher and not as grubby as I had before. So then my family and I sat down on the forest floor and started catching up, we were all careful not to mention mom or dad's name or anything to do with them so we did not start a fight.

After about half an hour I stood up to go, when I heard a horrifying howl coming from the hideout, and what made my scream even louder is that it was my wolf that had just howled and he sounded like he was in pain.

I ran faster than I had ever run before. I ignored the sharp pain I felt as the branches from trees whipped at my face angrily. When I finally got back to the hideout I shrieked in pain and disgust as my father leaned over Jacob's limp body hissing in Jakes already bloody face. The wolf pack was out in La-Push somewhere, I had heard Paul talking about it yesterday. My mom was nowhere to be seen.

Jacob turned and looked at me with pained eyes, "_I love you Nessie, I always will and no matter what happens right now…………. Never forget me, please."_

"NO!" , I screamed as I flung myself in between Jacob and my father just in time to feel the power of my dads fist come in contact with my head.

There was a horrible howl and then my father was flung almost 200 feet in the air. And as everything went cloudy I saw my Jacob stumbling towards me, arms outstretched and ready to carry me away. The last words I heard were _"stay with me". _So I did, I fought against the horrible urge to be engulfed in the blackness and I followed the voice that I loved so much.

"Nessie?" A blurred but familiar voice said, "Ness, it me sweetie, its Jake, can you hear me?"

It was Jake, I was relieved to hear his voice again, it made me feel safe and loved. I slowly opened my eyes; I didn't remember anything except the beautiful voice that had pulled me away from death. I lifted my head slowly.

"OW!" I screamed, okay I'm not lifting my head for a while.

"Renesmee!" It was my mother, at least she was happy to see me.

"Mom, hey, what happened?" It was a stupid question but I really needed to know.

I looked around at all the worried faces of the wolf pack and of my family. Embry was among the worried faces, I was happy to see that he had forgiven me; I kept looking around until my eyes rested on a face I did not want to see at the moment.

"What's he doing here?" I asked with a screech already forming in my throat.

"Renesmee, sweet heart, I'm so sorry, I meant to hit Jacob" My father looked stressed and nervous. GOOD.

"Oh, yeah thanks dad, apology not accepted, you obviously knocked me out and now you say that you were trying to hit MY BOYFRIEND!!" I screamed

"I thought that if I got rid of Jake that you would come home and forget about him." My so called "father" replied

"Think again dad!"I retorted

"Nessie" He reached for me and all the memories came flooding back. The howl from the woods, Jake's bloody face, his plea telling me not to forget him when he died, Jacobs comforting words that brought me back to life. Both dad and I flinched at these memories.

Jacob was hugging me close the second after I had flinched and was telling me not to worry.

"Are you okay?" I asked Jacob as I snuggled into his warm chest.

"Never mind me honey all that matters is you." He whispered in my ear.

"But are you okay? Because I won't feel happy until I know that you're okay"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm a werewolf remember, I heal fast."

"Okay everybody lets pack it up and leave the love birds alone", Jared said," Lets go leeches, out of the house, go on, get out, this is private property!."

Every one hugged me goodbye, even my dad, I didn't like it, but I wasn't in the mood to fight right now. Everyone had left; even the wolf pack had gone. But I liked it this way, just me and Jake, left to talk.

Jacob climbed into the bed with me; I realized that we were upstairs in the little cottage and that we were in a tiny room on a surprisingly big bed. Jake and I hugged each other close and closed our eyes, we finally let our lips meet and as we kissed more and more, the world seemed to disappear around us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was night-time time before we even noticed and I had my head resting on Jake's warm chest. His heart thudded softly and I smiled at how it made me feel all tingly. Just then we heard people downstairs talking, it was Jacobs pack. They were all whispering to each other as Jacob carried me downstairs so that I could join the conversation.

"Hey!" Jared boomed, "looks someone's been getting' busy!" He smirked at my messed up hair and crumpled dress and I bit my lip so hard it hurt.

"Way to ruin a moment Jared" Embry said

"What, it's pretty obvious!" He replied still smirking at me and Jake.

Jake put me down on the couch and walked over to Jared and pulled him outside everyone became still when we heard crashes and bashes and "don't even go there Jared!" And "whatever happened to, respecting people's privacy dumb-ass!" Finally after about 20 minutes the front yard was silent and Jake walked in without a scratch on him and came to sit next to me quietly.

Then Jared raced in with a blood nose and a fractured jaw bone, he ran straight to the bathroom and was out within 5 minutes, all fully recovered. The whole time we all stared with our mouths open at Jacob who just sighed and put his arm around me.

"Um………… Jacob was that really necessary?" Sam asked

"Yes" Was Jake's only answer

"Well it was pretty rude of Jared" Leah said

"Yeah and he didn't have to point out that Jakes fly is undone" Quil added

"He didn't point that out" Jacob said as he zipped up his fly

"Yeah, and he didn't…" Embry started to say.

"Anyway! Me and Jake gotta' go." I cut him off and used all my strength (which isn't much) to haul Jake of the couch and shove him outside.

As soon as we got outside I gave Jake an embarrassed look, but he just shrugged it off and we both strolled in to the forest totally clueless that my stupid father was following us silently.

"Jake" I said as I stopped walking in the middle of the deep forest. "You know that my dad is going to come back for you."I sighed

"So! I'm not afraid of that dumb leach. No offence to the "leach" thing Nessie." He said

"Don't worry, we have more important things to worry about than a word, what are we going to do, we can't stay here, and even if we try to run Alice will keep having visions!"

"Not of me, we'll just stay in really public places, that way, they cant do anything without causing an uproar."

"I could always do something now DOG!" Dad said harshly as he leaped from the trees and landed in between Jake and me.

Suddenly two very large and muscled up men came out of the shadows to stand with my crazy father.

"Dad, just let it go please! I'm not coming back, why you get that into your thick head you psycho!" I screamed at my dad as loud as I could in his ear. He completely ignored me.

"Now Nessie, howl as loud as you can and the pack will come!" Jacob yelled before being tackled by the large men and then gagged so he couldn't speak. Crap! We weren't even safe inside our minds because of dads annoying talent.

My dad turned and started walking towards me as I backed up against a tree. His eyes were crazed and black, he was breathing hard and I swear there was a glint in his eye when he bared his teeth. I was about to be killed by my psychopath father. I then remembered what Jake had told me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" I howled as loud I could howl (cut me some slack, it was the first time I had ever howled in my life).

I looked over at Jacob who was nearly unconscious from whatever gas the two men were seeping in to the area he was in. The pack arrived not to long after I had howled and started ripping the two tall vamps to pieces. But back to my problem, my crazed dad was about to attack me!

Then all the anger and hurt and worry I had been through over the past two days came rushing back to me as if I had called to it for guidance. Every last bit of hatred for my father and sadness for my family and Jake and hurt that my Jacob really couldn't take any more of this abuse from my father came back to me with pulsing energy. I could feel it writhe and twist in my body, it buzzed through me and soon it became part of me as I started to shake and shiver.

Everyone stopped and looked at me, even Jake who was conscious thanks to Leah and her quick thinking to blow the fumes away. My body was shaking so much that I fell to the ground and I looked up to see my father backing away. I screamed a bloodcurdling scream as my body was ripped apart and was replaced with a huge but very beautiful earthy brown wolf that bared it teeth as my father ran from the forest in quick long strides.

"Ness?" Embry asked me with a terrified look on his face.

"Whoa!" Leah yelled as she went to hug me. But Sam pulled her back, even I knew that I was quite dangerous right now and scared at what had just happened to me.

"Renesmee, I'm going to let Jake come to you now, is that okay?" Sam asked in a low and careful voice

I lay down on the grass and wagged my long fury tail as if to tell him that it was fine with me.

"Jake, you might want to phase, just in case." Paul whispered to him without taking his eyes of me.

Jacob phased and padded over to me with big brown eyes that were full of curiosity. He sat down and sniffed at me. I stopped wagging my tail and poked him with my wet nose playfully and jumped up to bounce around so that I could show him that I was still the same Renesmee. He didn't buy it.

"_What's wrong" _I thought

"_This is impossible, you cant change from vampire to werewolf! This is wrong" _He thought back

"_Look, I don't know how it happened either but were going to have to get over it sooner or later. So we might as well start now."_

"_I don't know. I can still smell a slight tinge of vamp in you."_

"_Cool, I must be half vampire and half werewolf. It was all the anger for my dad that caused my phase I think."_

"_We better tell the others then"_

"_Don't worry we heard the last part." _ Jared chimed in.

We had both been to busy to even notice the rest of Jacobs pack had phased in to werewolf's and had overheard Jake and me talking (or thinking).

"_Whatever happened we might as well use it as an advantage, my psycho dad will be back soon and __he'll probably have more muscle men with him." _I said

"_What do think we should do?" _Embry asked

"_We run." _I replied

"_Okay everyone! You heard Nessie, lets go, pack a t-shirt and some shorts and then were hittin' the road, werewolf style."_ Sam boomed in his alpha voice

Every-one phased back and put on the shirt and shorts that they had tied to their legs. I was putting on the clothes Leah had just come and given me and was about to walk of to the hideout when Sam held me back.

"Welcome to the family Renesmee" He said with a warm smile.

I suddenly felt warmth growing within me, replacing the coldness that had once been there. I was going to like my new family as much as I was going to miss my old one.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Bear Necessities" or the "Pussycat dolls" **

As soon as everyone was packed Sam gave the orders that we would not split up no-matter what. Once everyone phased we took off into the lush green forest.

We were headed out of La-push forest when something hard slammed on top of me and started riding me like a rodeo cow. I looked up and my family (minus mom and dad) had all attached themselves to one of my pack. The pack skidded to a halt and as I looked around I couldn't help but give of what was supposed to be a laugh. Alice was riding Sam, Jasper was riding Leah, Emmett was riding me, Rosalie was riding a very confused but amused Jacob, Esme sat on top of Quil and Carlisle was on top of Paul, Embry and Jared were already phased back, clothed and were rolling in laughter.

The rest of the werewolf pack (including me) shook my family off and phased back. Once we had clothes on we all stared at my vampire family who looked bubbly and bright, that is unusual for such a weird time we're all going through at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked in his alpha vice making us all flinch away from him.

"Were coming with you, Edward has gone mad, he tosses things around, leaves messages everywhere about how he's going to "take out the trash" and has stopped hunting ." Carlisle said in a stern voice.

"Renesmee, what happened to you?" Rose asked

"Don't ask, because I don't even know, all I remember was being angry at dad and then BOOM I'm now half wolf, half vamp I guess." I replied speaking as quickly as possible. Dad could pounce at any moment. We had to get out of here.

"Please can we come with you?" Alice pleaded

"We don't know what to do anymore" Jasper added with strained eyes

"Of course you can." I replied without any hesitation

Sam cleared his throat and gave me a stern look but Jacob took over his rightful place of Alpha-dog (sadly it only lasted a minute), just to tell Sam off. My pack phased back and knelt down waiting for my family to pick a wolf to ride on. As usual Emmett was as enthusiastic as ever.

"I bags Renesmee!" He shouted while climbing up my huge shoulder so that he could sit neatly on my fury earthy brown back.

"Emmett, don't be so immature" Alice scolded once she reached a comfortable position on Sam's back.

"What? I'm simply sharing my opinion" Emmett retorted

Once everyone was on a wolf, we were absolutely ready to go.

"Well old girl, giddy up!" Emmett shouted to me.

I growled and tried to swipe at him with my paw, but I couldn't reach that far. So I settled with a sickening growl that let him know that I was not old and never would be.

"I mean, you go whenever you feel your ready my beautiful……………………………..wolf." Emmett beamed at me and then started chatting to Rosalie about Alice's fashion sense.

He was swimming in dangerous waters, first telling me that I'm old (I'm 16 and last time I checked, I would stay that way!). And then, talking about how bad Alice's fashion sense is, which is a complete lie, if Alice wasn't here we would probably not be wearing anything (EEEEWWWWWW).

We all set off to Vancouver, and after 15mins Emmett started again, this time he was singing!

"_Look for the, bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities,  
Forget about your worries and your strife,  
I mean the, bare necessities,  
Old Mother Nature's recipes,  
That brings the bare necessities of life_

_  
Wherever I wander, wherever I roam,  
I couldn't be fonder of my big home,  
The bees are buzzin' in the tree,  
To make some honey just for me,  
When you look under the rocks and plants,  
And take a glance at the fancy ants,  
Then maybe try a few,_

_The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!,  
_

_  
Look for the bare necessities,  
The simple bare necessities,  
Forget about your worries and your strife,  
I mean the bare necessities,  
That's why a bear can rest at ease,  
With just the bare necessities of life,  
_

_  
Now when you pick a pawpaw,  
Or a prickly pear,  
And you prick a raw paw,  
Next time beware,  
Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw,  
When you pick a pear,  
Try to use the claw,  
But you don't need to use the claw,  
When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw,  
Have I given you a clue ?,_

The bare necessities of life will come to you  
They'll come to you!."__

"Emmett, must you be so annoying" Esme groaned

"Hey, I'm just tellin' y'all about the bear necessities of life."Emmett replied

"Emmett honey, please shut-up, it would help everyone" Rosalie said

My pack howled in agreement and we all walked in silence.

"_Ness, you know that if Edward comes I want you to run as fast as you can away from me and never look back."_Jacob thought

"_NO, I will never leave your side, do you hear me, were in this together no matter what"_ I thought back.

"_Guys, can you talk about this later and shut the howling monkey up already" Paul thought_

I realized as I stopped concentrating on Jacobs eyes that Emmett was at it again.

"_I don't need a man to make it happen; I get off being free!_

_I don't need a man to make me fell good; I get off doing my thing!_

_I don't need a ring around my finger; to make me feel complete!_

_So let me break it down, I can get off when you ain't around_

_Oh!"_

"Oh god, now it's the "Pussycat Dolls." Jasper groaned

I shook Emmett to the ground and put one of my huge paws on his legs so he was pinned down. Rosalie hopped of Jacob and pulled Emmett out of my grasp. She looked annoyed and very radiant in the rising sun. They talked and bickered in low voices before hopping back on Jake and me.

"You have serious issues you know that." Jasper said over his shoulder to Emmett

"And they put _me_ in a mental home." Alice snorted

"Stop it!" Carlisle yelled

We all got to Vancouver in about 2 and half hours and conveniently found a log cabin with no one living in it. It was in the deep forest and there was plenty of wildlife to hunt. I suddenly realized that I was thirsty so I went on a hunting trip with Alice and Jasper. When I came back Emmett was showing Rosalie something called "The Bacon Dance" and "The Hamburger Dance".

"That guy is so random" Jasper sighed

"They're pretty catchy dances though," I said as I walked over and joined him in dancing around a fire.

The wolf pack had gone to sleep and Emmett and I were making up dance moves to our now interested audience that was our family. When the pack woke up Emmett and I had made up "The Cheeseburger kick", "The Raccoon Dance", "The Fox Dance" and "The Grumpy Jasper Dance". Every-one was laughing and joining in to make up more random dance moves.

Our laughter was interrupted by a rustle in the bushes and a mysterious yet familiar figure emerging from the trees.

"DAD!!"I screeched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Stay away from Renesmee!" Jake yelled as he lunged for dad.

"Jake no!" I screamed as dad punched him in the gut so hard that his body was thrown 20 meters away from me. As his body hit a tree with a terrible cracking noise his body went limp.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"I screamed as I zoomed to Jacob's side. My tears dropped on to his peaceful face all wet and filled with sorrow.

"Ness!" dad yelled, "We're going home, your mother is waiting!" He said as he yanked me from Jacob. Carlisle and the rest of my vampire family were by his side hovering over him and fixing him here and there.

"NO! _We're_ not going anywhere, but you are going to HELL!" I punched him so hard that he flew back and hit a tree just like he did to Jake. My Jake, he was gone, I knew it, I couldn't feel his presence anymore.

My pack was on him at once, snarling and clawing at him. But he was to fast, he dodged them easily.

"This isn't over Renesmee, I am your father, and you will listen to me!" He yelled whilst dodging the snarling werewolves.

"I have no father." I told him as I turned my back on him to hear his feet whoosh away in the forest.

"Will he be okay?" I asked while Carlisle carried Jacob into the cabin and set him on a little bed beside a fireplace.

"I really can't tell."Carlisle replied, "Edward caused a lot of damage."

I sat at Jacobs's bedside and just held his hand as everyone hovered around him uselessly, they weren't even helping, and I knew he wouldn't want them here.

"Every-one get out, Jake wouldn't want you hovering uselessly over him, you can see that he's dead so just **GET OUT!**" I screamed at them all through my running tears.

They all stared for a second and then walked silently out side while I cried on Jakes shoulder. When they were all gone I looked up and stared at Jake's peaceful face.

"Don't leave me." I whispered, "You promised, I still remember the day we met, even though I was a half human, you told me that you'd stay with me forever, you said nothing could tear us apart." I squeaked through tears.

I kissed his cold lips knowing that it would be the last time that I would taste his sweetness, the last time that I would know that there was something worth living for, the last time that I would ever hold him close to me. I kissed more passionately than I ever had, letting my tears run down my face and drop neatly on his lifeless cheeks. I kissed more and I cried more and as I kissed him, I thought about the happy times we'd spent together, all the desperation filled me up and made me sob harder and fall to the ground in a messy heap. I lay there, just crying and crying. I screamed and cried and begged with my eyes tightly closed for Jacob to come back until a warm hand pulled me up.

"Please don't cry Ness." I was crying so hard that I couldn't see who it was that was holding me in their arms.

I looked up and the mysterious person wiped the tears away from my eyes. I screamed and jumped out of their arms at once, I knew it was impossible, Jake was dead, and Edward had killed him. Yet there he was smiling his familiar warm and loving smile at me.

"H…H...How is this possible?" I asked, "You were dead, I saw you die."

"Your love brought me back Ness." He replied with his deep, husky voice that I've always loved.

"No….you were dead….all I did was kiss you." I explained

"I heard every word that you said, but I just couldn't reply, it's weird though, because you're the only voice I heard when I knew other people were around. When you kissed me, my spirit came back to me, my soul was full again, and you brought me back to life Renesmee."

My body went numb when I heard what he said. Could it have really been our love that connected us so strongly, surly there had to be some other explanation for this kind of thing. I mean bringing someone to life had probably never been done before. But all that mattered was that Jake was here and he was with me again. Just then every-one from outside burst in the door.

"What happened? We all heard a scream that was the loudest yet!" Alice cried as she rushed over to comfort me. She stopped short and gave out a horrified shriek which Jasper responded to as he rushed in front Alice in a defensive pose, Emmett and Carlisle did the same, protecting Esme and Rosalie. The wolf pack just stood there with white faces.

"Let's kick some zombie ass bro!" Emmett yelled to Jasper

"No, it's really Jake. I don't know how either but I brought him back to life with my kiss." I said jumping out of Jacob's arms and putting my hands up to stop them.

Every-one just stood there staring at me and then at Jake who was getting impatient with all this. I sighed and walked over to a table. I picked it up and threw it as hard as I could at the nearest person. Jasper snapped out of it and grabbed the huge table before anyone got, at least when he snapped out of it everyone else did as well.

"This is im-"Quil began

"Impossible, I know but it's a miracle." I finished for him

"Edward mustn't know about this." Rosalie warned

"Edward will know, when I get him back for the pain he has caused Nessie." Jacob growled

"Rose is right, when Edward comes back, you have to stay hidden, that way he'll think that your still dead. He might leave us alone." I said

"That might work."Carlisle added

"I'm not letting you near him again, he could hurt you Ness." Jacob said

"Oh, I'll be fine, besides if you check one of the trees on the left that's outside I think that you'll find a perfect split up the tree where I punched dad into." I smiled at Jacob

He hugged me tight and whispered in my ear, "My Hero."

I smiled at him and as our lips met I whispered-"As long as you're around there is something worth living for."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my father flash from the window into the bushes and new that someone would have to die to stop this feud, and it's either me or dad that will end it.

Everyone sat down in the cramped cabin and got comfortable as we watched the sun go down. As we all laughed I thought about what would come tomorrow-Death, destruction or despair?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun finally came up and I was outside scanning the area with Leah. Sam and Quil had gone in to the nearest town to buy food and supplies. Jacob was back at the cabin with the rest of the pack and the Cullen's were out hunting. Leah decided to head back the way we came so I told her that I would do one more circle and then come home, I was padding quietly down to a near-by river when I noticed that in between a pile of rocks there was a little black rock, it looked hard and cold like the rest of them but there was something about this rock, it was to weird. I waded across the river and poked at it with my nose, it wasn't a rock, it was a box. I phased back to human form, put clothes on and then I slowly opened the box. A little piece of paper came out so I opened it,

"Crap." I said as I realized who's writing it was, dads. I read silently

Dear Renesmee,

I had a feeling that you would patrol this area. (If your not Renesmee and your reading this note then I suggest that you put the note down and run, if you don't………..I'll kill you.) I read Alice's mind and now that I know exactly were your precious mutt is………well let's just say that he and his friends will be well on their way to that great dog kennel in the sky. Don't worry about Bella, the traitor has already joined your side and is probably hunting with the rest of my weak little family. By now I have most likely reached the cabin and am probably ripping their flea ridden throats out right now. If you want to see Jacob one last time before he dies for good, then I suggest you hurry.

Sincerely

Edward Cullen

P.S- Tick-Tock, times running out.

I dropped the note and ran to the cabin, I screamed at what I saw, the beautiful cabin that had been made out of timber was now blood stained and shattered to the ground. The Cullen's were all crumpled in a heap but luckily still breathing, they must have come back early and tried to fight. Leah, Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth and Embry were bloody and scattered around the area, Quil was dangling from a tree branch that was about to break. Jacob and Edward were no-where in sight

I rushed over and caught Quil before he dropped to the ground. He was dazed but at least he was alive.

"Quil, where are Jacob and Edward?" I asked

"It's an angel, am I dead angel? Did I die? Was it because I ate too much? Or because the……the………the….. What do you call em'…..ummmm…..tall dude, tight pants…….Edward! Now I remember…………..was it cause' he chucked me into this tree?"

"Quil you're not dead now I need you to tell me…….."

"Don't lie to me angel!! If I know I'm dead then you should to!...........the Edward guy said something like that to……..Jake………he said………"I'm going to kill mountain!"..............no…wait….. He said something about a mountain and a Jake guy and then bang!.........Jake was gone and so was Edward…..did they go get KFC??......if they did……can you get me some nuggets?."

"Quil, you're not dead, I'm not getting any nuggets and thanks for telling me where they went." I said as I lowered him to ground and hurried off to the nearest and scariest looking mountain.

"If I'm in heaven then can't I get some sort of heavenly price on those nuggets…….angel?.....angel?.......I'll settle for some popcorn chicken!………angel?......oh my god….I can fly!.................I CAN FLY!!" Quil was still lying on the ground in a dazed heap but as I turned my head I could see the rest of the pack lifting their heads slightly and the Cullens beginning to get up from the ground.

Oh god, I hope I'm not too late, if Edward's killed him……………… No, don't think like that, it's not too late! I can make it, I have to.

"_Ness!, go, run, now, get away from here, it's a trap!."_

I could hear Jake in my thoughts, he's still alive.

"_Ness, can you hear me, run while you still can, he's setting you up."_

"_Jake, I don't care, I'm not leaving anywhere without you!."_

I ran up to the top of the rocky black mountain, Jake was slumped on the ground and barely conscious, and Edward, was that even Edward, he didn't look like Edward. The slumped figure turned to face me.

I screamed (I've been doing a lot of screaming lately, It's almost becoming natural.), the man had wild matted hair that blew about wildly in the wind, his eyes were black as the night sky but they had lost there normal shine that people had in their eyes, his were like dull pieces of coal. His mouth was twisted into a feral snarl that showed brown and jagged teeth, his back was hunched and his nose was all screwed up. Every five seconds or so his top right lip would twitch in a disturbing way. I expected the real Edward to come out from behind a rock and kick this creep of the mountain. But the disturbing figure standing 5 meters away from me was Edward.

I slowly took a step in Jacobs's direction but Edward was in my face before I could put my foot down. His breath smelt of human blood, but it didn't smell enticing and delicious, it was blood that he had drunk when a human was still alive but severely troubled. Only a vampire that had truly turned to the dark side would put a human in that much torture for days on end until they slowly run out of blood.

"You monster." I spat at Edward

"Say what you want, but the truth is, I'm not the monster……you are." He replied with a feral grin

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well, you had the chance to stop me, to prevent me from becoming what I am now; you could have saved Jacob too." He chuckled. "All you had to do was give up your pathetic love with the stupid flea bag and come home, but you chose to run, by doing this you made me go insane with anger and surely you knew that I would come after Jacob, by running away you put him in more danger than any of you put together." He walked over to Jacob and placed his hands around Jacobs arm.

"So I made a mistake, well, now I'm here to undo as much of that mistake as possible."I told the terrible excuse for a father.

"Oh but I don't think you will my dear, in-fact I think that you will make things much worse." Edwards hand tightened on Jacobs arm.

I took a step and Edward tightened his grip on my boyfriends arm again.

"Tell you what, I'll ask you a series of questions, you get one right and you get to take a step closer to Jake, get one wrong and it's bye-bye puppy."Edward smiled evilly at me.

I knew I couldn't trust him but I had to try something.

"Ok, I'll play your stupid little game." My voice was shaky

"Question one-What are you?"

What did he mean; I realized that he had fled in fear the night that I phased. I couldn't phase now, it was too risky.

"Half vampire-Half Werewolf."

"Fine, you can take a step."

I took the biggest possible step I could manage without Edward noticing I probably took two steps. If I kept stepping like this than I had at least two more questions to go.

"Question two-How powerful are you"

"I don't know, I'm about the same as you I guess."

"I doubt that, but you can take a step."

I took another humongous step. One more question.

"Question three-"Edward Picked up a rock in the hand that wasn't holding Jake and threw it at me as hard as he could.

I grabbed the rock and crushed it to dust before it could hit me. What was he trying to do?

"Take a step."He said

I took my last step, I' done it!.

"Wait!." Edward yelled as I bent over Jacob, "Question four-How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast." I said slowly.

"Let's see then." Edward replied as he picked Jake up and threw him off the mountain.

"I'll be back for you!." I yelled behind me as I sprinted to the edge of the mountain and without thinking, I jumped of the edge of the mountain.

It was a long way down, I straightened myself up so that I could gain speed and catch up with Jake who was unconscious now and speeding through the air like a missile.

"_Jacob!, wake up!!!!!."_I screamed in my thoughts as loud as I could.

Jacob's eyes flickered open, we didn't have much time, this mountain was high, but I knew time was running out.

"Jacob!" I screamed

He seemed to realize my voice. He looked around and then phased in mid air; we had about 100 meters to the ground. This mountain was seriously tall. I straightened up as much as I possibly could and shot through the air until Jake and I were ten meters apart. I built anger up in side of me and I phased in the air as well. It must have been a funny sight, two humongous dogs falling of a mountain.

"_I'm glad you're ok."_ Jacob thought

"_So are we."_ I heard Leah think.

Jacob and I looked down to see all of the Cullen's (minus Edward) and all of my pack standing at the bottom of the mountain.

"_You have to get closer to the side of the mountain, and then you can run down the rest of way and lose speed as you go."_ Said Sam

Jacob and I exchanged a glance of confusion but leaned toward the mountain anyway. Once we were there we extended our paws and braced our-selves. Our paws touched at the same time sending rocks and rubble flying around us. I tried to pace myself and keep a steady motion but I knew that I would crash_._

"_Every-one, get out of the way!" _I thought as I crashed into the bottom of the mountain with a pile of little rocks coming after me.

"Renesmee! Are you all right, I've missed you so much, I'm so sorry sweetheart!." Mum cried on my huge shoulder and hugged my paw. I bent my head and nuzzled her face to tell her that I loved her.

"Lets get back up to the top again, we have to find Edward." Said Rosalie.

Carlisle checked to make sure that Jacob and I were ok and we passed the test successfully. Then we all shot up the mountain like I had done before I jumped of it. Surprisingly Edward was still there, I heard shocked gasps and whimpers at the sight of him. When Edward rampaged through our cabin everyone mustn't have got a good sight of him.

A terrifying snarl ripped through my throat as I lunged at Edward and took out his left arm. Alice and Jasper had started making the fire; Emmett grabbed the arm and tossed it on the fire sending smoke up in the air in a horrible purple haze.

"I'm sorry Edward." Said mum as she helped Carlisle take out his other arm.

More purple haze rose from the fire.

Leah was next and took out a leg, then Jacob who took out the other leg. Sam went for the head but Edward somehow bit Sam on the shoulder and threw him at Leah, which knocked them both out.

Carlisle was treating them at once. Rosalie, Esme, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil and Seth all had to help to get Edwards head in the fire, then we all shoved his torso in the fire and we sat and watched as the purple smoke slowly wafted up in air and soon there was nothing left of the fire. My pack and I all phased back once Alice had gone and got some fresh clothes for us all. She also brought food for the people who could eat and we all had a party on top of the mountain as a celebration.

Jacob and I had stopped dancing and were sitting in the moonlight away from everyone else.

"It's really over_."_ I whispered

"We're free."Jacob replied

"I'm sorry it was your dad though." He added

"Don't worry about it, near the end I didn't even think of him as a dad, I guess I'll get over it." I answered

"I need to ask you something, but I'm not sure you might like it." I said

"After what we've been through today, I really don't think that I'll care." Jacob replied

"Today when I came up to mountain to save you, Edward told me that I was a monster, he that I was more of a monster than he was because by running away I knew that he would come after me and by making that careless mistake, I was putting you in danger Jake, I….I'm…I'm so sorry." I cried into his shirt while he hugged me.

"Renesmee, nothing in world could make me stop loving you, not even a crazed psycho vampire could keep me away from you. I would take on the entire world if meant protecting you from danger."

"I guess we get to go back to our real homes now huh." I whispered

"Yere, but before that can I ask you something?" Jacob asked

I sat up and stared at him.

"Sure."

"Renesmee Cullen" Jacob made me stand up while he knelt in-front of me. "Will you marry me?"

He felt around in his pocket and found a little black box inside was the most stunning silver ring I had ever seen. It had little pink gemstones in the middle and was made out of beautiful smooth silver.

"Oh my God! Yes!" I yelled

Jacob got of the ground and slid the ring on my finger. It was a perfect fit! We turned around to see every one staring at us with smiles on their faces.

"I'm choosing the dress!" Alice trilled

"I'm doing hair" Exclaimed Rosalie

Everyone bustled about congratulating us and squabbling over who does what for the wedding.

Jacob and I turned away from our families and faced each-other, he looked perfect, the moonlight shone on both of us and the stars twinkled happily.

"I love you Renesmee Cullen." Jacob said

"I love you Jacob Black" I replied and before I knew it I was in his arms and kissing him under the moonlight. What comes next?-Who knows.

**The End**

**A.N-There will be a second story that comes after this one.**

**Thanks everyone for being patient with my slowness, sorry for keeping some people waiting.**


	8. Love has no boundaries 2 Chapter 1

**Love has no boundaries 2:**

**My life is like a box of chocolates- You never know what you'll get**

**Chapter 1-**

Birds sang in the trees as I stared out the cottage window, it was a surprisingly beautiful day for a wedding. My wedding...

I can't believe it had been a year since my father had died. My father had torn the Cullen family and the Quileute pack into an emotional wreck. Jacob had died but my love for him brought him back, then he nearly died again when Edward (my father) threw him off a cliff. Then my family and Jakes worked together to defeat him.

After all that, Jake proposed and of course I said yes. So now I am sitting by my window in a lovely wedding dress that aunt Alice picked out with my hair and make-up done by Aunt Rosalie, with a sparkly new hairpin from Grandma Esme, an old but exquisite silver bracelet from Grandpa Carlisle, another silver charm bracelet with a wooden wolf and a diamond heart on it that I borrowed from mum and a blue ribbon in my hair from Uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper was outside my bedroom keeping me calm but it wasn't working very well.

Just then Uncle Emmet burst through the door making me scream.

"Ness, come on, I'm not that ugly am I?" Uncle Emmet said

Mum was at the door by then frantically searching for the reason I had screamed, she was so frantic but looked so graceful in her dress.

"Renesme! Are you ok?" Bella asked with her mind shield already up and protective.

"I'm fine; it was just ugly Uncle Emmet." I answered

"That hurts Ness, you hurt me right here." Uncle Emmet said pointing to his heart before bursting into laughter.

Aunt Alice came prancing through the door like a ballerina and looking absolutely stunning.

"Come on Nessie, You have exactly 54 seconds before you walk down the aisle."

"Oh, great to know." I said nervously.

I walked outside and down the long staircase in my house. Everything was perfect. My ears pricked up and I smiled as I heard a very special heartbeat from outside in the crowd. It thumped louder and faster and it didn't just thump with a family type love, it thumped with a love so deep, I thought nothing would break it, ever.

I stepped out onto the aisle with Grandpa Charlie taking me by the hand and crying all the way. A few gasps were heard from the crowd as they got a good look at me. I hoped it was a –Oh, she's so pretty; and not a- oh my god, she's hideous gasp.

But none of that mattered to me when I saw Jacob standing at the end of the aisle; he was underneath a tremendous metal archway with carved wooden wolves melded into the twists and curves of the metal vines in the archway. Jacob had made this himself, once again, I smiled.

When I finally reached Jacob, Grandpa Charlie gave a big kiss and then went to sit next my mom in the front row. I turned away from them to face Jacob; all my dreams had come true. This was what true happiness was. A single tear slid down my face, which surprised me because I thought vampires couldn't cry, and then I remembered that I wasn't any ordinary vampire, I was half vampire and half werewolf, and the werewolf genes must have given some form of human abilities as well.

Jacob too was surprised by the look on his face but his parted lips slowly turned into a wide smile when the priest started talking.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest spoke

I glanced around, trying to see everyone's faces and also eyeing anyone down who I thought would object. Just then my eyes stopped on two mysterious cloaked figures right in the back of the crowd. Then they pulled their black hoods of to show two beautifully angelic but evil faces. Alec and Jane. Crap.

Jane's mouth started to part and I quickly sent an Image of Jane and Alec to mom, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmet. I had been practicing my gift and could now send images without having to touch people faces.

I also sent a warning image to Jane showing her what I would do if she dare spoke against Jake and me. Her mouth quickly shut and her eyes widened in horror. That was a first.

I turned back to Jake who was staring curiously at Uncle Emmet as he got up and dragged Alec and Jane away. I gave him an image of peace and calmness to reassure him that everything was fine and the wedding went smoothly from then on. Jacob placed the shiny pink ring on my finger, it shone in the sunlight and I imagined it would absolutely gleam in the moonlight. I slid the silver base of a ring onto Jacob's finger, it; much like the archway we were under had tiny engraved wolves on it.

"You may now kiss the bride." Those words I'd been waiting to hear all day finally came out of the priest's mouth and Jacob lifted me up so he was carrying me and kissed me passionately. My hands intertwined around his neck and eventually after the crowd stopped cheering and clapping I let go of him so he could put me back on my feet.

We walked back down the aisle without taking our eyes of each other. When we went inside the guests followed. Quill, Sam, Embry, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth crowded around us.

"Congratulations Mrs Black!" Quill shouted.

Everyone cheered and then Jake and I cut our cake. Leah and Sam had made the cake and it was decorated with black and white icing sugar and had tiny icing flowers that covered the whole five layers of cake.

"Wow, you guys really can cook!" Seth told Leah and Sam as he shovelled his third piece of cake into his mouth.

After the cake it was time for the first dance. Jacob took my hand and swung me out onto the dance floor and we swayed back and forth. But then Jacob spun me around in a shockingly graceful movement and caught me again.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked with a smile

"A friend." Jacob answered and he winked at Jasper who had now taken Alice by the hand and was leading her onto the dance floor in my grandparent's backyard.

A stern hand touched Jacob's shoulder and Uncle Emmet head popped up from behind my husband.

"May I?" Emmet asked in a prim voice

"You may." I laughed

Uncle Emmet took hold of my arms and spun around way to fast; I couldn't see anything, the world was spinning, the music was playing, I was laughing, others were laughing, I was still spinning and still, the music kept playing; a solid beating rhythm. A steady beat, thump, thump, thump. No, that wasn't the music and I wasn't spinning anymore.

Uncle Emmet was right in front of me. His lips were moving but nothing was coming out. His eyes were wide and shocked, he stroked my hair. Mom was right next to him, her lips were moving as well but still, nothing was coming out. Jacob and everyone had now crowded around me. Was I on the ground, no, I was still standing, what was happening?

The steady thump still kept beating, it wasn't music, it was a heartbeat. I looked around swiftly, everyone was moving in slow motion. My eyes scanned the area looking for any more intruders. Jane and Alec were nowhere in sight. Then my eyes stopped suddenly on a tiny little girl, only about five standing in the corner of the dance floor, she looked only about five, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. She stood there staring at me with wide eyes. Her hair was beautiful; it was like a long curly black mane. Her face was so angelic it made you want to cry. She looked so innocent. She was holding a little doll in her tiny hand and she swung the doll back and forth as she tilted her sweet head.

The rhythmic thumping was coming from her. It was her heartbeat.

"Who are you?" I asked as I walked over to her. The people around me had all stopped moving, like they were frozen in time.

"My names Felicity, but you can call me Lissa." She smiled sweetly at me and held out her hand that she was the doll with so I could shake it.

Her voice reminded me of someone.

"What's happening sweetie? Where's your mummy?" I asked her as I shook her hand.

"Oh, well, I can't tell you who my mummy is but I can tell you who did this." Felicity waved her hand over all my frozen family.

"Who, sweetie who did this?" I smiled reassuringly so that she wouldn't feel my fear.

"I did." She smiled

My smile faltered and I cocked my head to the side as I knelt down next to her. Lissa sat on the ground and started playing with her doll.

"How did you do this? You have to tell me where your mother is, is she here at the party?" I asked, I needed answers and needed them now.

"I'm magic" Lissa Laughed, "I can travel places; I can travel to tomorrow, yesterday, today"

"So, you... you can travel back and forth between times?" I gasped

"Yep, I can freeze whoever I want, that's a pretty ring by the way." Lissa said; she was still playing with her doll.

"Thank you Lissa, but.. Umm, sweetie, I don't want to be mean, but... can you please... umm... unfreeze all these people?" I asked cautiously.

The little dropped her doll and stared up at me. "If I unfreeze these people now, I'll have to go back to my own time. I don't want to leave you."

That was unexpected, since when and how did she know me.

"Well, your mummy probably misses you."

"Maybe." Lissa Sighed

The crowd in front of Lissa and I started to move slowly again. Lissa stood up and a tear dropped onto her little doll. She turned away from me but I grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug.

"I've never met you before, but I feel like I've known you a lot longer than anyone here." I whispered in her ear.

"Love you mommy." She whispered and then she was gone.

Everyone started moving again, but this time, I was the one frozen. The crowd was shocked to see that I had moved and Jacob carried me up to Aunt Alice's bed. The whole time everyone fluttered over me with worried eyes I just sat there in shock. I had a daughter. How, Jake and I had always thought it was impossible for a vampire girl to fall pregnant. But; I was half human and half shape shifter as well. Which made things kind of complicated for everyone. So it was possible for me to have children. No, she was lying. Was she?

Everyone around had obviously given up on me for the moment because when I finally blinked, Jacob was the only one left sitting in the room, his head was n his hands and he was muttering something under his breath. I jumped up and wrapped Jacob in my arms. He started to yell out to Bella but I stopped him with a kiss.

When we finally pulled apart he asked, "Renesme, what happened, I was so worried, you were laughing and then all of the sudden you just stopped everything and stared off into space." Jacob spoke quickly with a scared look in his eyes.

"It's hard to explain." I sighed

"Trust me I've got time."

So I took a big breath and rushed through the whole thing, how everyone was frozen, how Lissa's heart had thumped so quite but so loud above everything else, how her little hand never let of the doll and how she'd called me mommy. Jacob sat there the whole time, staring at nothing just like I had done when Felicity called me mommy. I finally finished and Jacob breathed, "Felicity."

"Our daughter." I replied


	9. Love has no boundaries 2 Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Jake and I walked out of Alice's bedroom silently, I think Jake was still in shock. Mom rushed up to me and gave me a huge, bone crushing hug.

"Oh, Nessie! Are you ok sweet heart?" She asked as she pulled me out of the hug to stare deep into my eyes.

"I'm sorry Nessie; I didn't mean to hurt you when I swung you around." Emmet said pushing Bella out of the way and gave me another bone crushing hug.

"What's with all the massive hugs?" I squeaked as Uncle Emmet was still hugging me.

"_Why aren't you telling them?" _Jacob asked me in my head. I loved our secret telepathic messaging.

"_Because everyone would automatically assume the same thing that happened when mom had me, they'd think it was ten times as worse though because this baby would be half human, half vampire and half shape shifter." _I thought back.

Something like a horrible memory flashed in Jacob's eyes and he grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him.

"_Your right, I forgot, maybe this is a bad idea, and I don't want you to get hurt."_ Jacob thought back.

"Not to interrupt your big staring contest but we have a schedule to stick too here, and Alice told me to have you two ready to get in that car out front and drive off in 3 minutes, so let's move, Ness; you put this dress on quick." Rosalie exclaimed pushing everyone away from Jake and me.

I rushed back into Aunt Alice's room and changed from my wedding dress into a beautiful blue silk summer dress. Then I can back outside and Rosalie escorted us both outside to Aunt Alice's car.

Jake's eyes lit up instantly when Alice threw him the keys, he pulled me through the crowds of people throwing confetti, I saw a few familiar faces threw the snow fall of confetti. Jessica and Mike looking very cosy and Angela and Eric looked pretty happy as well, I barely got to yell pout thankyou and good bye because Jacob picked me up and placed in Alice's car then he jumped over the hood and jumped in the driver's seat.

"I think I've waited my whole life to drive a car like this." Jacob said with shining eyes.

"Then your life is fulfilled." I laughed as Jake and I sped away into the lazy sunny afternoon.

After driving for a few minutes I started to stare lazily out the window out the car. I was staring into the thick forest when I thought I saw a black flash. It looked sort of like a cloak. I sat up and squinted into the forest. The black flash stopped for barley a mille second but that was just enough time for realise that it was Jane and Alec wasn't far behind her.

"Jake! Pull over!" I yelled

"What is it? Why?" Jacob screeched the brakes and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Jane and Alec are following us." I whispered.

"That's it, I'm gonna kill that little blonde..." But Jake didn't get to finish his taunting sentence because Jane shot to the side of the car and yanked my door open.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled at Jane and Alec as I jumped quickly out of the car.

"Let's walk, shall we?" Jane asked; leading Jake and me into the woods and the sounds of cars far behind. We stopped in a clearing and Jane spoke for the first time in minutes.

"We only recently got the message that you, little Renesmee Cullen are able to phase into one of them." Jane spat the last word as she pointed at Jacob who was standing protectively in front of me.

"Why do care so much?" I asked

"Because, we don't think it's safe to have a pretty little vixen like you running around being a vampire one minute and the enemy another." Alec interjected.

"Don't talk to my wife life that!" Jacob Roared, then he phased, right there, in front of everyone, he growled and lunged at Alec but Alec swiftly jumped out of the way and grabbed me by the arms, he hugged me so tight it hurt.

"Get off me!" I screamed, I sent thousands of images to his head, millions and millions per second, no-one except me should be immune to that, it was too much information all at once.

Alec screamed and clutched his head which gave Jacob the chance to take a big swipe at Alec and knock him unconscious into a tree. Jane growled and used her gift to send pain right down to my very core. It hurt so badly, like a thousand knives were cutting me everywhere from the inside.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I pleaded; I dropped to my knees in pain. I tried sending images to her but the pain was blocking my gift.

Jacob ran at Jane but she blocked him, he tried again and again but Jane was to strong, she punched him in the side and he slumped on the ground in pain. Jane had been too distracted beating up Jake to notice that her gift had stopped working on me. I got up and lunged at her; I grabbed her by the hair and threw her with impressive force away from Jacob.

"No-one tries to kill my husband on our wedding day!" I yelled.

I turned back to Jacob who was whimpering but he was still trying to get up. Just then Alec flung himself at me from out of nowhere; he knocked me to the ground and stood over me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look absolutely gorgeous when you're angry?" Alec laughed.

"Are you flirting with me?" I growled as I flung him on the ground next to me and quickly jumped up and out of his way as he jumped towards me again.

"Could be." Alec smirked. He tried to grab my arm but I jumped away from him. He followed and I jumped over him so that I was behind him.

"Creep." I said as he turned around and I punched him right in the face, he stared at me in disbelief before collapsing in unconsciousness, again.

I checked to see where Jane was, she was still slumped in the grass so I took the opportunity to grab Jake who had phased back and too practically pull him back to the car as fast as I could. We found some shorts in his bag in the car, and once Jake had shoved on his shorts, he slammed on the gas and we drove away as fast as we could. Regardless of all the crazy stuff that had gone on today, we were determined to get our honeymoon started. So we headed for the Luna Cabin up on a peaceful mountain that was 3 miles from La Push. This mountain better be peaceful; or I want my money back.


End file.
